harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cliff finds out that Stephanie cheated on him!
Trials are occurring when the scheming hatched by Erica comes unraveled as her ally, Nigel, is arrested for embezzlement. Also, Cliff Atkinson finds out that his wayward wife, Stephanie has been cheating on him mercilessly. Scene One Harper Industries. The next morning. Michelle Harper had just got off the phone with Lonsdale in the London office. He had just reported that Nigel Percival-Bennett had been arrested for embezzlement and he could be extradited to the US for suspicion of murder in the death of Michelle's son, Chris. She is talking with her niece, Audra. MICHELLE: I take it you have noticed the tension between Alex and Dylan? AUDRA: Yes, I have. All because of that damned Nigel. MICHELLE: What WAS Allinson thinking when he hired him? AUDRA: Hard to say, Aunt Michelle. Never mind the damage that he did to you, with what he had done to Chris; but how can he be trying to break up Dylan and Alex? MICHELLE: Remember when you told me your suspicions about him? AUDRA: I did. MICHELLE: I shared your suspicions with Sydney. We had Lonsdale fire him. AUDRA: That is good. He won't be working there anymore. MICHELLE: You were right to share your suspicions about Nigel with me, Audra. And now, we have more than enough ammunition to take him down, and for good too. AUDRA: Will he be extradited? MICHELLE: We're not so sure of that, yet, honey, but we shall see. If there is evidence enough, Nigel will be going down for a long time. AUDRA: That is good enough for me. (Aunt and niece toast their success) Scene Two Dylan/Alex's guest house. There has been tension among the lovebirds due to Nigel's (and Erica's)' toxic influence. They are trying to talk over their issues. ALEX: I am sorry about all the tension, baby. DYLAN: It's not your fault, Alex, you had no idea that Nigel was doing all he did. ALEX: I should have guessed about him. I was so impressed with his credentials, especially from Lady Dorothy Bradford. DYLAN: You couldn't have guessed that he had lied on his credentials. ALEX: He was instrumental in Chris's death. DYLAN (taken aback): He TOLD you? ALEX: Actually he bragged about it, more like. DYLAN: Do you have any evidence? ALEX: He gave me this letter. Written in his own hand. (Dylan looks over the letter.) DYLAN: We have to get to Harper Industries. Aunt Michelle needs this as evidence. ALEX: Evidence? DYLAN: Honey, if this means what I think it means, then Nigel Percival-Bennett will have MORE to worry about than just embezzlement and attempting to break us up. What he tried to do to us will be nothing compared to what he is facing now! He could on the hook for MURDER! (Alex and Dylan go to their car and drive to Harper Industries Main offices.) Scene Three Harper Memorial Hospital, one of Brockton's prime hospitals. It is affiliated with Massachusetts General Hospital, one of the premiere medical centers in the nation, and the largest in Boston. In an ultrasound room, Dr. Abby Stevenson, the chief of staff, who was mainly a general practice physician, but has knowledge of OB/GYN, is talking with Rose Harper Wilson, who is in her second trimester. ABBY: Well, Rose, I think things are going well. ROSE: I am so appreciative that you're taking care of this while Dr. Schreiner is out of town. ABBY: My pleasure. Though I am chief of staff, and mainly a paper pusher, I should get a chance to practice medicine too. ROSE: So, how does it look? ABBY: Well, I think everything is going very well. The baby is growing very nicely, and I think you are wanting to know the sex, am I right? ROSE: You know it, but shouldn't Mark be in here? ABBY: I think he should. (Enter: Mark, Rose's husband) MARK: Are you all gabbling here? ROSE (amused): No, honey, Dr. Stevenson is about to reveal the sex of the baby. MARK: Then I SHOULD be here. (Mark and Rose are waiting to hear the news) Scene Four The Atkinson mansion. Stephanie is spraying some of her favorite perfume on herself for dinner. Despite her care-free attitude, she is furious. She had planned a nice luncheon for some business clients of Cliff, and Jane and Liane were not there. She had had a lovely day so far. She was secure in Cliff's love for her; she had Mark in his place, what more could she want. Walking by her room was Liane. Stephanie seizes the moment and pounced. LIANE: What do YOU want? STEPHANIE: Where were you and Jane yesterday? LIANE: What do you care? STEPHANIE: I had a nice luncheon set up for clients of your father, and you and that stupid grandmother of yours were nowhere to be found! LIANE: Where we went is none of your business. This is still a free country! You can't dictate where we can and cannot go. You aren't a prison warden! STEPHANIE: This is MY house! I am the lady of this house! LIANE: Hate to tell you this, lady! My father and mother had this house long before YOU ever slithered into our lives! STEPHANIE: How dare you call me a snake! LIANE: If the fangs fit, wear it, you BITCH! (Liane walks out triumphantly) Scene Five Abbott Law offices in the downtown area of the Harpers Falls area. We see a familiar person looking over some legal work. It is Camilla Griswold. She returned to law after she finally got rid of her spiteful former husband, who now lives in a remote area of New Hampshire. She is still the Harper family's lawyer, but she is also the lawyer of the Atkinson clan, and she is speaking with Jane Whittier. She is concerned about Cliff's fortune, and why there was no pre-nuptial agreement. CAMILLA: I have to admit it is a mite bizarre. JANE: I know, Camilla, and I am worried that my grandchildren will get nothing from their father should he pass on. CAMILLA: I have taken a look at some of Cliff's legal papers, and I have to admit, a lot of things have me worried. JANE: Like what. CAMILLA: This will. JANE: What will? CAMILLA: Did you ever see this one? JANE: No. CAMILLA: Then this kind of solidifies my previous suspicions. JANE: What? CAMILLA: This will was forged. (Jane looks astonished. Her suspicions were confirmed as well!) (Voice of Eden Riegel: "Harpers Falls: A New Beginning will continue in a moment, here on ONtv.") Scene Six Harper Industries headquarters, Audra, Dylan, Alex and Michelle are looking at the evidence that Alex had brought with him. MICHELLE: Well, this will put us over the top evidence wise. DYLAN: Nigel did all this! I am beyond enraged. ALEX: It was mostly my fault. AUDRA: We were all fooled by him, Alex. He was so perfect, his veneer was showing. ALEX: But you had your suspicions right along, Audra, you didn't buy into all the hype like I did. Dyl, my sweetie, wanted to believe the best, and was neutral; and I thought he was all that. He actually outright told me that I was to split up with Dylan and go with him! AUDRA (horrified): When? DYLAN (in shock): What? ALEX: After one of our meetings. He ordered me to split up with Dylan and go with him to the Ritz in London. DYLAN: I remember that you decided you didn't go. ALEX: I didn't. One day, though, he was shooting his mouth off about what he had done. AUDRA: What he had done to Chris? ALEX: Yes. He had driven Chris to suicide, by lying to him; and having broke him up with his boyfriend, Bill. MICHELLE: He DID murder Chris, then. ALEX: Yes, he did. I faxed a copy of the letter he wrote to the authorities in the UK. And they will use it as evidence against him. MICHELLE: Would you testify to that in court? They might extradite him to the US. ALEX: I would. MICHELLE: How about you and Dylan? Are you two all right? DYLAN: Alex? (Alex reassures Dylan and gives everyone their answer by kissing his beloved boyfriend on the lips. Everyone smiles) Scene Seven The Atkinson Home. Liane is being pursued by Stephanie. STEPHANIE: Who the hell do you think you are? LIANE: Will you QUIT following me?! You are bothering me! STEPHANIE: NOT until you give me an answer! Where were you with your grandmother? LIANE: And as I said, it is NOT any of your damned business! Leave me alone! STEPHANIE: I am your stepmother! LIANE: Damn it, woman! Do you realize how sick and tired I am of hearing that come out of your mouth! STEPHANIE: You will give me respect! LIANE: In order to get respect, you got to give respect! STEPHANIE: You bitch! LIANE: You seduced my father, and you think you deserve respect? And not give any?! STEPHANIE: Get out of my sight! I have a dinner date with my friend. (Stephanie storms off, grabbing her stole and marching out of the door. In her haste, she drops a piece of paper, Liane picks it up.) LIANE: Well, well, well! I see it all now. Your friend is a MALE! Good god, you made that mistake that we ALL knew you would make! Now the gloves are off! Get ready to rumble, Stepmommie dearest! You brought this on, not me! This is gonna be one HELL of a war! (Liane smiles and awaits her grandmother's return) Scene Eight Abbott Law Office. JANE: I should have guessed. CAMILLA: What do you want to have done? JANE: I want to confront her about this. She's been lying to all of us all along. CAMILLA: She may have been behind him getting rid of the pre-nup! JANE: He HAD a pre-nup drawn up? CAMILLA: Yes, he did, and I have the copy here. JANE: Could you retrieve that copy? CAMILLA: I sure can, and certainly will. JANE: Thank you, and I think Stephanie's days as queen of the manor will be OVER! CAMILLA: What do you mean? JANE: She lied to everyone this whole time. CAMILLA: I see. So, what is going to happen? JANE (grimly): I'll let you know what happens, Camilla, but I do know one thing. Stephanie made a HUGE mistake! And I'll see to it that she pays for it! (Jane takes the copy of the pre-nup and goes back to her car.) Scene Nine Harper Memorial Hospital. MARK: So, is it a boy or a girl? ABBY: Congratulations, Mark, you and Rosemary will be having a baby boy! ROSE: Mark, this is wonderful! MARK: Yes, it will be, darling. (Enter a smiling Natalya) ROSE: Natalya, how long have you been here? NATALYA: I had an appointment with the doctor too. ROSE: I am having a boy! NATALYA: Rose, that is WONDERFUL. I think....OOOOOOHHHHHH! ABBY: Mrs. Harper, are you all right? NATALYA: My water broke! I think I am going to have my baby! ROSE: Do you want me to call Dad, or any of the others? NATALYA: Yes, honey. I would love that. Your brother is coming, Rose. ROSEMARY: My brother? NATALYA: That is the sex of my child. (Natalya is wheeled to a delivery room. Mark calls Michael and Rosemary calls the rest of the family) Scene Ten A trendy restaurant at the Copley Square Hotel. Stephanie meets her date. STEPHANIE: Craig, I am so grateful that you are here. CRAIG: Me too, Steph. STEPHANIE: Nobody, not even that half-wit husband of mine, knows we are dating, let alone having an affair! CRAIG: Stephanie, you are wicked! STEPHANIE: That I am, and when I am done with Cliff Atkinson, he will be PENNILESS and I will control his entire fortune! CRAIG: What do you have planned? STEPHANIE: Sending his stupid kids out of my life; and that half-witted mother in law of his out of my life. Then I will have you moved into MY mansion; and then we will live life large! (Stephanie is blissfully unaware of the fact that Cliff is spying on her! He is stunned that his wife is cheating on him so brazenly, and intent on cleaning him out. A tear falls down his face. He watches Stephanie laugh and carouse with her fling. Cliff gets a phone call, it is Jane.) CLIFF: What is it, Jane? JANE (over the phone): You need to get home, Cliff. Stephanie's days as the queen of the manor are over. CLIFF: I know, Jane. I caught her cheating on me! (cut to: Atkinson Home) JANE: Really? CLIFF (split screen with Jane): I'm at the Copley Square Hotel. Stephanie is with some young 20 something! JANE: Liane and I have more than enough on her to bust her game for good. CLIFF: Let me talk to Michael Harper, and I am sure Liane wants to talk to Rosemary Harper about it. JANE: We can all talk when we meet at the house. CLIFF: On my way, Jane. (The call ends, the screen goes to Cliff. He glares at his cheating wife) CLIFF: Stephanie, you made a fatal error. You are finished as my wife. (Cliff looks at his wedding ring, and takes it off. He goes by a trash can, and throws the ring inside. The scene fades) (Voice of Kate Ritchie: "On the next Harpers Falls: A New Beginning...") CLIFF (to Stephanie): I CAUGHT YOU AT A RESTAURANT WITH SOMEONE ELSE! DO YOU DENY IT?! ABBY (to Natalya): Congratulations, Mrs. Harper, you have a lovely little boy! SHEILA (to Anyssa): Mom has some news. Chris's murderer has been charged. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila